


Grandmother

by onaglorik



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onaglorik/pseuds/onaglorik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>why John shaved off his mustache</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grandmother




End file.
